


Mexican Hot Chocolate Ice Cream Was the Final Straw

by TintedPink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Small Town Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Tony and Stephen order out. Stephen gets sent to the grocery store for extras. It does not go well.





	Mexican Hot Chocolate Ice Cream Was the Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

> For the IronStrange Bingo Space: No Powers

“Babe,” Tony said when Stephen sat down on the couch with his book after a long day at the office. Too many people were idiots with access to Web MD. “Babe, let’s get food.”

“Order it.” Stephen said without looking away from his book, fully prepared to let Tony take control of dinner if it meant getting out of his night to cook.

“If I order will you go get it?” Tony asked, already pulling out his phone, jostling Stephen on their tiny couch.

“Mhmm,” Stephen said, turning a page.

“Great. I’m gonna call ahead at that Mexican place with the good salsa.”

“As opposed to what other Mexican place?” Their town was small enough that any more than one of a particular kind of restaurant would end poorly for both restaurant.

“Oh haha. I’m ordering. Do you want some or not?”

“Of course I want some. I wouldn’t be letting you do the easy part if I didn’t want some.”

“Alright. I’m gonna get those fajitas that smelled so damn good the last time we went in. Do you want the usual?”

“Yes, please,” Stephen laid across Tony’s lap with his head propped up against one arm rest and his knees draped over the other as Tony called in their order. It wasjust about time for the dinner rush, so they’d probably have a half hour wait before they could pick up their food.

“Babe,” Tony said, after he hung up from making his order. “Babe, we should have soda with dinner. Will you run by the grocery store and grab some before you go get the food?”

Stephen sighed and looked up at Tony. “Why don’t I just grab it when they call to say out food is ready?”

“I don’t want to eat cold food, Stephen. Please.”

Stephen glared while Tony batted doe eyes at him, innocent for all the world. “Fine, but next time you’re ordering and picking up. I didn’t sign up for a grocery run at 6pm on payday.”

“Thank you, baby. I love you.”

Stephen sighed as he got up from where he’d just started to feel comfortable. Tony pecked Stephen on the lips on his way up, and Stephen smiled despite himself. “Luckily for you, I love you too.”

——

When Stephen was handing money to the cashier at the grocery store, he felt his pocket start to vibrate, and he cursed under his breath. “I’m already at the check out.”

“Shit, sorry, but I was just thinking, we don’t have any sour cream, and I got nachos. And sometimes they don’t put it. Babe. Please.”

“I already paid.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to. It’s okay-“

Stephen sighed and took the bag and change from the cashier, giving the teen a wan smile and the boy “Peter,” shrugged as Stephen left the express lane to go back into the store, instead of out the door. “I’ll get it.”

“Thank you baby. I love you. I’ll pay you back.”

“Yes you will. I love you too. Bye.”

“Bye sweetheart.”

—-

Stephen was in line, bag with sodas in it in one hand, sour cream in another, just waiting for his change, when his phone rang again. He didn’t curse under his breath this time. “God damn it.”

“I’m already checked out.” He said, and fumbled with his bags to get a free hand to accept his change. The kid smiles at him again, understanding on his face. It was only then that Stephen realized he’d gone to the same check out. Damn it.

“I know. I’m sorry. I sent you a text, but I guess you didn’t see it. Let’s get some ice cream. I’ve been thinking about Mexican hot chocolate ice cream for like five minutes. Please Stephen.”

“Our food is going to be cold.”

“Oh I already picked it up. Please can you get the ice cream, Stephen?”

“Fine.” He growled, taking his change and going back into the store.

—-

He was in line for the third time, one bag on each of his arms and one tub of ice cream and a bar of Chile chocolate on the way (he deserved a treat after that nonsense). He waited anxiously for the ring of his phone, but it never came. When Peter hands him his change and the bag with his things in it, he smiled. “No phone call this time.”

“No,” Stephen smiled back, relieved. “Not this time.”

He got to the door sliding glass, chocolate bar already uncovered and a tongue sparking with spice and dark chocolate, before his pocket buzzed. He ignored it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post to come


End file.
